Conventionally, most pots such as coffee pots, cook pots, rice cookers, and oriental pots for extracting herbs and medicines heat the contents from the bottom of the pot. With this method, it is not possible to heat objects quickly.
Accordingly, in order to solve this problem, this applicant previously filed PCT/KT02/00900 for a cook pot with dual heat sources: a conventional and supplemental heat source. The conventional heat source heats the contents of the pot from the bottom, typically utilizing an external heat source, such as a gas range. The supplemental heat source consists of an electric heat generator which is attached to the lid and extends deep inside the pot. The supplemental heat source then heats the contents from inside the pot. This supplemental heat source, when used in conjunction with the conventional heat source, accelerates the heating of the contents by heating the contents from the inside, as well as from the bottom.